


It Started with Laundry

by Empress_DL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Lance (Voltron), Flustered Keith (Voltron), Gen, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_DL/pseuds/Empress_DL
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	It Started with Laundry

Lance made his way over to the laundry room with a bounce in his step as he danced his way there. “Todos los weekens ella sale a vacilar- Duro! Mi gata no para de janguiar porque ELLA LE GUSTA LA GASOLINA”, he sang as he stepped into the room. He was finally able to wear his favorite shirt again. He couldn’t wait to get it out of the washer. “Como le encanta la gasolina- dame mas gasolina!” He opened the washer excitedly as he continued to bounce from foot to foot. “Ella le gusta la gasolina- dame mas gasolina! Como le encanta la- FUUUUUUCK” Lance’s eyes widen in horror as he looked around at all the clothes tinted a light pink. He felt his face pale as he rummaged around for his favorite shirt. “No no no please no” He finds it, quickly taking it out to find it also turned pink. He lets out a loud groan as he starts to wonder what he did wrong when he notices something really familiar in the machine. He picks it up with shaky hands as he grits his teeth angrily, his hands holding onto the fabric of Keith’s jacket tightly. “KEITHHHHH”, he yells as he storms his way over to Keith’s room, both shirts clenched in his right hand. Everyone in the halls dodges him as he practically fumes. He throws Keith’s door open causing Keith to jump.

“What the f-“ Keith starts but is quickly shut up by Lance. “Eres un idiota!” He yells throwing his shirt at Keith’s face. Keith catches it, glaring at Lance. “One, I have no idea what that means and two, why are you so angry?” Lance squawks as he motions between his shirt and Keith’s jacket. Keith raises his eyebrow at Lance before his eyes fall on his red jacket clutched in Lance’s hand. “Oh hey, that’s my jacket” He says motioning for Lance to give it to him. Lance glares daggers before looking back at the jacket. “You turned my favorite shirt pink! Why should I?!” He points the jacket at Keith menacingly. “Lance rela-“

“No I won’t relax! You ruined my shirt!”

Keith let out a sigh as he massaged his temple. “Okay, I’m SORRY. Can I have my jacket now?”

Lance looks at the jacket once again with a scowl before his eyes glitter with mischief. He smirks before unclenching the jacket and slipping it on. “since, you ruined my clothes, I’m going to wear yours.” He smiles deviously at Keith. “Hopefully they don’t get ACCIDENTALLY ruined”

~ ~ ~

Keith stammered as he watched Lance slip on his jacket with an infuriating smirk. “Get my damn clothes off you”, he yells as a light pink tints his cheeks.

“Nope”, Lance says striking a pose in the jacket. “Actually I think it looks pretty good on me” He turns to Keith with a wicked smile. “Wouldn’t you say so, Mullet?”

Keith lets out a huff looking at Lance with an angry pout. “It doesn’t even fit you right. It’s too tight….but whatever do what you want to do” He says leaning against his bed.

Lance sticks his tongue out at Keith. “Hey, this is your fault not mine.”

“You’re the one who put on my clothes”

“You turned my clothes pink!”

Keith rubbed his head in an irritated manner, the pink slowly leaving his cheeks. “I said sorry, okay?!” What else do you want from me?”

Lance glares at Keith for a bit before letting out a defeated sigh. “Just…let me borrow some clothes for now”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t care” He said as he snuck another glance at Lance.

Lance rolled his eyes. “In that case, let me borrow more clothes.”

Keith’s cheeks turned a lighter pink as he looks away from Lance. “Sure.”

Lance grins brightly dragging Keith’s eyes back up to his face. “Thanks Mullet!”

“I don’t have much though so… just take what you want but not many”

Lance sits next to Keith with a cheeky smile. “Thanks Keith.” He ruffles his hair teasingly before going over and taking some clothes. He stands in front of the closet for a bit as he shuffles through clothes with an unimpressed expression. After a while he finally seems to find some things he likes. He leaves the room soon after leaving Keith in silent tranquility.

_My heart races because of you_


End file.
